narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryūjin Ōtsutsuki
| species = Tennin | birthdate = July 9, 55 BCM | age = 1000++ | status = Incapacitated | gender = Male | height = 213 cm | weight = 111 kg | blood type = AB | hometown = | homecountry = | affiliation = | occupation = King of the Ōtsutsuki | team = | partner = | clan = Ōtsutsuki Clan | family = Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Sister) Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Nephew) Hamura Ōtsutsuki (Nephew) | rank = | classification = Sage Immortal | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Byakugan (Former) Gyakugan Tensei Gyakugan Dark Release | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Fire Release Wind Release Lightning Release Earth Release Water Release Dark Release Yin–Yang Release | unique = | jutsu = | tools = }} is a legendary extraterrestrial being descended from the Ōtsutsuki Clan. He is the younger brother of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. He who was known as the during the first Ōtsutsuki civil war was sealed inside Earth by Hamura Ōtsutsuki with the help of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and the rest of the clan members. Background Set back around a millennium years ago, Ryūjin was born as the second child of the Ōtsutsuki's monarch after Kaguya. Though being born as a Kaguya's blood brother, Ryūjin was known as the opposite polar of his sister in many aspects. As a descendant of a mighty warrior race, Ryūjin was taught every secret knowledge and technique of the clan at a very young age. At some point during his teen, Ryūjin along with the rest of the Ōtsutsuki landed on Earth for the first time for an unknown mission. Upon seeing the unending wars among the people there, the Ōtsutsuki leader and princess, Kaguya set her mind to solve the conflict once and for all by using diplomatic approach. Ryūjin who was sick and tired of his sister's delicate action started creating tensions between countries that leads to bigger wars and use his dark technique on Kaguya as a poison to raise her hatred towards earthlings and end them all. Soon after that, Ryūjin found a great source of power coming from a tree god, Shinju. As he found out the way to obtain such power (through twins Chakra Fruit), Ryūjin plotted his plan by influence Kaguya to eat one of the fruits while he is keeping the other fruit just to observe and study the power of the fruit through her behavior. After gaining power through the Shinju fruit, Kaguya ends the war by casting Infinite Tsukuyomi to those involved in the war. By observing what the fruit could bestow, he discovered the "side effects" of the power which connected to the negativity of the Shinju nature. Soon, Kaguya began to lose control of her sanity as the will of the shinju gradually took control of her mind. Things became worse after Kaguya merged with the Shinju as she felt threatened with her sons, Hagoromo and Hamura. After her defeat, Ryūjin ascended the throne of the Ōtsutsuki without his nephews know of his Shinju power. Personality Ryūjin is described as a guy who lust of power and would do anything to gain greater power. During his teen, Ryūjin secretly kidnapped and imprisoned hundreds of his clan members for his dark techniques ritual. He then murdered all of them by sucking their blood until they became desiccated corpses. Eventually he gained the power of the legendary dark byakugan which is said to be 100 times stronger than the normal byakugan. With his lust of power and his brutal acts, Ryūjin even managed to influence Kaguya to consume one the chakra fruits to gain control of the war. However, he also seemed to be really careful of what he is about to gain as he would let his sister eat one of the fruits just to see the effects on someone's body. After he saw what the power could do, he even let the sons of Kaguya to end her up after the Infinite Tsukuyomi incident. Appearance Ryūjin is a tall guy with the height over 2 meters. Compare to his sister, Ryūjin has the opposite color of his Kaguya's hair which is black. He once had one horn on his center forehead in which later he detached the horn and turned it into a black sword. The sword who later named Takama-Ga-Hara by the Uzumaki who found it after his defeat is now in the hand of one of his descendants, Ryūsuke Senju. After successfully obtained the Dark Byakugan through a dark ritual and massacre of hundreds of his clan members, his eye change its color to black and red veins will appear around his eyes whenever he activate it. He also gain two fangs. Ryūjin always seen wearing a black cape (red inner) and black attire. Abilities Ryūjin was known as an extremely powerful and dangerous being even among his sister and her sons. Even with the help of Hagoromo and the Ōtsutsuki clan members, Hamura still had difficulty to defeat him in which later he managed to seal Ryūjin inside Earth 500 kilometers deep by using a high level Fuinjutsu. Dōjutsu Ryujin was born with the power of the byakugan just like many of the Ōtsutsukis. As he was not satisfied with the current power of the eye, Ryujin started to learn his clan's lost techniques or dark techniques by murdering hundreds of his clan members just to gain the 'Dark Byakugan' also known as the . With the new eye power, Ryujin can extend the byakugan vision 100 times farther (with even hearing ability) and eliminate the eye's blind spot. The eye can also cast genjutsu or illusion to someone within the eye's range. After eating the other twin Shinju fruit, his Gyakugan gained extraordinary power boost and able to evolved into another level of Dojutsu called which is the original form of Tenseigan. Later after his battle with the Otsutsukis, his eyes were sealed into a vessel by Hamura and Hagoromo. However, the vessel couldn't contain it's power thus 3/10th of the eye power were sealed within Hamura's Byakugan in which had able him to use the Tenseigan. Trivia * "Ryūjin, 龍神" literally means dragon god. * By unknown "coincidence", all his descendant were all female and became the queen of Ōtsutsuki until the born of Rei Ōtsutsuki which is the first male descendant. Category:Characters Category:Male